Siempre es una palabra mal utilizada
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Mikasa ha llorado todos los días. Cada atardecer, cuando el viento vuelve más escandalosas las hojas de los árboles, y sus suspiros se vuelven uno con ellas. "Eren va a volver" repite apretando su bufanda con los dedos; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, lo único que encuentra a su lado es a Levi.


_**"Siempre" es una palabra mal utilizada**_

.

.

 ** _Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, yo sólo hago uso de sus maravillosos personajes_**

.

.

Mikasa ha llorado todos los días. Cada atardecer, cuando el viento vuelve más escandalosas las hojas de los árboles, y sus suspiros se vuelven uno con ellas. _"Eren va a volver"_ repite apretando su bufanda con los dedos; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, lo único que encuentra a su lado es a Levi.

Maldice a lo bajo, y procura limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta. Es su momento de estar a solas, porque si Eren viene, estará para recibirlo y sólo atenderlo a él. Así que vuelve a ver en la ventana, con la ilusión marcada en la mirada. Los resultados son los mismos y se encoge en sí misma.

—Deberías dejar eso de una vez por todas—Escucha decir eso de una áspera voz

Lo ignora, no está en sus prioridades escucharlo.

—Deberías concentrarte en la próxima misión—Continua hablando, y Mikasa también continua de oídos sordos—Esto no te llevara a ninguna parte. _Deberías estar acostumbrada_

Los labios de ella tiemblan, y ahora es más de coraje que de tristeza. Es cierto, Levi no es la persona más suave de todas, y eso le molesta. De hecho, le molesta todo.

—No desperdicies la oportunidad que te dio, y continúa con tus metas. Eso es lo que le gustaría a él—Levi siguio viendo la ventana, recostado en la pared y con esa misma expresión dura que exaspera a Mikasa

No obstante, esta vez ha tocado una fibra sensible de su ser. Quizá tiene razón, y no es tan insensible—Por qué no lo es—.

—Eren siempre vuelve... Siempre—Está vez habla Mikasa, lo que provoca la completa atención de Levi hacia su persona

— _Siempre_ es una palabra mal utilizada—Responde él

Un mutismo se crea en ambos, pero no es incómodo. Tampoco es que sean muy amigos de las palabras para que las añoren, pero sí lo son de las correctas.

Eren no va a volver, lo sabe Levi, y lo saben todos. Hasta el mismo Armin lo ha aceptado, inmerso en la soledad de su habitación. Sin embargo, para Mikasa, algo se ha roto y duda que vuelve a ser como antes. Una pieza importante para la salvación de la humanidad se ha perdido.

Lágrimas, de nueva cuenta, brotan de sus ojos. Se deslizan por sus mejillas, y su inerte rostro. ¿Qué más da si Levi la ve así? Más él no lo hace así. No la ve. Tampoco se inmuta, está igual a como lo estaba segundos atrás. Conserva su porte y su calma.

—¿Podrías...—Ella inicia la conversación de nuevo. Ahora necesita de sus palabras—Podrías decirme cuan orgulloso de mi estaría Eren?

Levi la observa de nuevo y suspira, porque sabe que no se va a negar a su petición.

—Primero:—Dice, acercándose a Mikasa—No le gustaría verte llorar. Segundo: Él quisiera verte afuera, luchando por exterminar a esos titanes. Y tercero: No necesitas preguntarlo, ese mocoso siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

Algo logró calmarse en su pecho, como si esperara que alguien dijera eso. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar pasar por alto cierta contradicción que salió de los labios de Levi.

—¿No decía que la palabra 'siempre' estaba mal utilizada?—Preguntó ella, viendo el suelo, mientras esperaba que sus lágrimas desaparecieran

Levi desvió la mirada, molesto porque sus palabras fueron vueltas en su contra. Quería ser de ayuda, por lo que utilizó cualquier recurso para hacerla sentir mejor. Tenía que ser más ingenioso está vez.

—Esté donde esté estará orgulloso de ti. Para mi ese es un siempre—Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar la espalda, en señal de marcharse

Entonces Mikasa curveó los labios, olvidándose un segundo de su congoja.

— _Heichou_...—Lo llamó, por lo que Levi detuvo el paso—La próxima vez ensaye sus palabras de aliento. A Eren también le hubiese parecido gracioso.

Aquello cabreó a ese hombre. Había sido descubierto. Así que no se molestó ni en voltear a verla. Sin embargo, había logrado su cometido y no esperaba más.

La siguiente vez, vendría con tanto que decir que Mikasa sería la burla. No sería ensayado, claro que no, si improvisar equivalía verla así, entonces sólo tendría que ser más listo que ella.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer :D**

 **Amo a esta pareja con todo mi lof :'v Aunque se que es muy crack... Pero los fics y doujins que he encontrado son hermosos (Y tambien Levi y Mikasa UuU) Por lo que shippearlos vale la pena :3**

 **Cualquier error o incoherencia me gustaría que me dijeran, soy muy torpe para ver mis errores D:**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
